In order to reuse a recording medium used to print an image, for example, a sheet, an image erasing apparatus that erases the image printed on the sheet is proposed. The image erasing apparatus discharges the image erasing-processed sheet. However, when sheets of image erasing process targets with a plurality of different sizes are mixed, a user has to distribute the image erasing-processed sheets discharged from the image erasing apparatus, for each size. The distribution of the image erasing-processed sheets performed by the user is a troublesome task for the user.